parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Little She-Wolf Part 9 Grey is Saved ("Part of your World (Reprise")
(On the beach, Bianca is lying next to an unconscious Grey.) *Bianca/Ariel: Is he... dead? *Miles Morales/Spider-Man/Scuttle: (opens Grey's eyelid) It's hard to say. (puts his ear against Grey's foot) Oh, I - I can't make out a heartbeat. (Grey starts breathing, yet he doesn't actually wake up.) *Bianca/Ariel: No, look! He's breathing. He's so beautiful. (She starts to sing.) *Bianca/Ariel: What would I give To live where you are? What would I pay To stay here beside you? (At that moment, Runt and Green Ranger are washed up on the shore, and they hear Bianca singing.) *Bianca/Ariel: What would I do to see you Smiling at me? (When Green Ranger sees that, his jaw drops open as far as it could, but Miles Morales/Spider-Man closes it for him, for he liked to hear the sound of Bianca's lovely voice.) *Binanca/Ariel: Where would we walk? Where would we run? If we could stay all day in the sun? (Grey begins to open his eyes and wake up to see Bianca, looking over him. Although Grey was just waking up and the sun was burning, he can't see Bianca clearly, but just a blur until it clears. He smiles, knowing she is the girl who is singing singing to him.) *Bianca/Ariel: Just you and me And I could be Part of your world (Bianca hears barking. She looks up before diving back into the ocean. That bark came from Dodger. He rushes up to Grey and licks his face.) *Barry B. Benson/Grimsby: Grey! Oh, Grey. You really delight in these sadistic strains on my blood pressure, don't you? *Grey/Eric: A girl... rescued me. She was... singing. She had the most... beautiful voice! *Barry B. Benson/Grimsby: Ah, Grey, I think you've swallowed a bit too much seawater. Off we go. Come on, Dodger. (The trio walk back to the castle.) *Green Ranger/Sebastian: We just gotta forget this whole thing ever happened. The Normal Wolf will never know. You won't tell him, I won't tell him. I will stay in one piece. *Bianca/Ariel: I don't know when I don't know how But I know something's starting right now Watch and you'll see Some day I'll be Part of your world (A-Squad Rangers appear. Fade to Dean Hardscrabble watching from her chamber.) *Dean Hardscrabble/Ursula: Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no. I can't stand it! It's too easy. The child is in love with a normal animal! And not just any normal animal, a wolf! Her daddy will LOVE that. Classified's headstrong, lovesick girl would make a charming addition to my little garden. (She cackles wickedly, as the sea plants cower in fear.) (Fade to the palace, then to the dressing room.) *Georgette/Andrina: Bianca, dear, time to come out. You've been in there all morning. (Bianca emerges, humming to herself.) *Lola Bunny/Attina: What is with her lately? (Bianca'' continues humming before she bumps into Classified.) *Bianca/Ariel: Oh. (''gives Classified a flower) Morning, daddy. (Classified'' chuckles as Bianca swims off, still humming.) *Lola Bunny/Attina: Oh, she's got it bad. *Classified/Triton: What? What has she got? *Georgette/Andrina: Isn't it obvious, daddy? Bianca's in love! *Classified/Triton: Bianca? In love? (''Cut to Green Ranger pacing back and forth on a rock outside.) *Green Ranger/Sebastian: O.K. So far, so good. I don't think the normal wolf knows. But it will not be easy keeping something like this a secret for long. *Bianca/Ariel: (picking petals off a flower) He loves me... hmmm, he loves me not. He loves me! (giggles excitedly) I knew it! *Green Ranger/Sebastian: Bianca, stop talking crazy. *Bianca/Ariel: I gotta see him again - tonight! Miles Morales/Spider-Man knows where he lives. *Green Ranger/Sebastian: Bianca, please. Will you get your head out of the clouds and back in the water where it belongs? *Bianca/Ariel: I'll swim up to his castle. Then Runt will splash around to get his attention, and then with... *Green Ranger/Sebastian: Down here is your home! Category:Vinnytovar Category:The Little Mermaid Parts Category:The Little Mermaid Movie Spoofs